marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine 2099
History Early life Desmond Roberts was born in Auckland, New Zealand, in the distant future. His mother, Caroline Roberts, was single and his father had left her before he was born. Caroline did not like to talk much about Desmond's father, as it made her sad. At a young age, Desmond decided to avoid asking this, but he was always curious about his father. Caroline was a business woman and travelled a lot, usually taking Desmond with her. Desmond had been to many different countries, by the time he was 10 years old. His mother had began living in Japan. There, Desmond attended a local school and also began attending an Aikido dojo. Desmond studied the martial arts of Aikido and Kenjitsu very well, which his mother said his father had also taken. This made Desmond even more curious about his father. Caroline was struggling with her job and needed financial support, she would have to get married to have a husband support her. She fell in love with a Japanese man named Shinobu Takei. When Desmond was 15, he felt neglected and ignored by his mother. He felt that he despised Shinobu. Eventually, he discovered the truth, Shinobu was actually a Yakuza mobster. He said he worked a night shift at a hospital, which he made "much money off of". But it turned out, he was lying. He tried to explain to his mother, the truth about Shinobu, but Shinobu discovered what he was going to do and he beat him and threatened to kill him if he wouldn't "shut up". Shinobu also locked Desmond in his room. One night, while locked in his room, he heard a gunshot. He tried to get out of his room, but it was no use..it was locked from the outside. His window was also locked, as well... More angry than he ever was in his whole life, Desmond clenched his fists and punched his door as hard as he could. Claws came out of his hands and he slashed through the door. Desmond was too late..he came to see his mother's corpse. She was shot by Shinobu, whose secret she had discovered. Shinobu had just been using Caroline for money. When Desmond saw that his mother was killed...he fought Shinobu. He gouged out Shinobu's eyes with his claws, and cut his arm off. He then busted out a window and hurled Shinobu out of their apartment complex building, where he fell to his death. After this, Desmond ran away and stole a boat from the docks of Tokyo. He then began living on an island somewhere in the Indian Ocean, alone, in peace. During this time, he trained himself and pushed himself to the limit. Becoming Wolverine One day, when Desmond was 20, a man in a black trench coat came to the island where Desmond was. He offered to train Desmond and to give him a place to stay. Desmond agreed, and was taken to New York City. The man revealed that his name was John Kaine. Kaine trained Desmond in Western Boxing and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu for a few years, and taught Desmond how to control his claws and his rage. Kaine had powers himself, he was a telepath. He revealed that he was the descendant of Charles Xavier, founder of the original X-Men from the old days. When Omega Red 2099 attacked New York, Desmond tried to stop him. But Desmond's bone claws broke easily when he used them on Omega Red, and he was beaten badly and knocked through many buildings. Omega Red also broke Desmond's rib cage. Desmond was found, near death, by a scientist named Howard Stryker. Stryker altered Desmond's entire body, making his skeleton an adamantium skeleton. Desmond was also injected with the DNA of the original Wolverine. Stryker told Desmond about James Howlett, the mutant known as Wolverine. Desmond then began calling himself "Wolverine" and made his own costume, based on Wolverine's costume. He rebelled against Stryker and his scientists, when he discovered they were cruelly experimenting on mutants, and that they wanted to erase his memories. As Wolverine, Desmond would help save mutants from those who wanted to destroy them. Category:Mutants Category:2099 Category:Heroes Category:New Zealander Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Claws Category:Good Characters Category:Height Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:American Category:Japanese Category:Multilingual Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderers